The End of the War
by PizzaSteve3902
Summary: When WWII ends in Europe, what happens to Klink, Schultz, Hogan, and his men? One Shot


_Disclaimer/Author's Note:_

I'm not shure who owns Hogan's Heroes currently, but it's not me. Here is a one shot about what happened when the war ended, and Hogan and his men were recalled back to London, just before the treaty with Germany was signed. Enjoy and review, follow, and favorite!

 **April 29, 1945:**

Hogan knew the war wouldn't last forever. Sooner or later, Hitler would lose. Hitler was clueless to what was happening all around him. Hogan and his men had pulled off hundreds, maybe thousands of rescues, sabotages, and anything else London had told them to do. But now, Colonel Robert Hogan was seriously thinking about escaping. He was fed up with the war dragging on.

"Colonel?" came the voice of Newkirk, breaking Hogan out of his trance.

"Yes, Newkirk?" Hogan responded.

"Nothing Sir, but you've been distant these last few days. Is something bothering you?" Newkirk asked. Hogan smiled and knew that these men surrounding him in the barracks of Stalag 13 were the best he's ever commanded.

"Not anything that you should be worried about, but I want to go home," Hogan said.

"We all do, Colonel," LeBeau said.

"That's right!" Carter said, and everyone in the barracks started cheering. Hogan raised his hands for them to stop.

"Ok. We have been here for three years, and this last winter has been a cold, hard, long one. I know everyone is excited for spring coming, but I have," Hogan said, but was cut short by Kinchloe opening the tunnel door.

"Colonel, Allied intelligence has reason to believe that Hitler might try something tomorrow. They don't know what, but they know it might shorten the war greatly," Kinchloe said.

"For our side, or for the bloody Krauts?" Newkirk asked.

"Like I said, they don't know. But whatever it is, it's not good for one side," Kinchloe said. Hogan looked stern. Carter got his comb, and combed his hair like Hitler's, and held the comb up to his nose like his mustache.

"Hail me!" Carter said. LeBeau and Newkirk saluted.

"Hail Hitler!" they both said.

"Knock it off! All three of you!" Hogan said. "I'm trying to find out what the plan is."

"Maybe he is planning a suicide, and that would end the war, and our side would win," LeBeau said.

"Possible, but not very likely," Hogan said.

"The Krauts are losing the war, after all," Carter said. "Maybe he doesn't want to be alive when he loses?"

Just then, Shultz opened the door. "Roll call!" Shultz said. All the men started walking out the door while grumbling.

"Do you know what Hitler's plans are for tomorrow?" Hogan asked Schultz.

"I know nothing," Shultz said. Hogan held up one of the chocolate bars from his Red Cross package to Schultz's nose.

"Know something now?" Hogan asked. Schultz reached out for it, but Hogan pulled it away. "Do you know what he is going to do?" Hogan asked.

"I still know nothing," Schultz said, taking the chocolate.

"Alright," Hogan said, as he walked out to get in line.

"Report!" Commandant Klink said as he walked up from his office.

"All prisoners present and accounted for!" Schultz said, with the chocolate in his hand.

"Hogan! I want to see you in my office immediately! Dismissed!" Klink said.

"Everybody back into the barracks! Back! Back! Back! Back! Back!" Schultz yelled. Hogan followed Klink back to his office. When Hogan entered, Helga was not at her desk as usual. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Helga?" Hogan asked.

"She is on leave for a while," Klink said, as he sat on his chair. "Hogan. I called you here for a personal matter. The Germans are losing the war. We have lost almost all the territory we had a year ago. And now, Hitler is thinking of suicide!" Klink said. Hogan's eyes got wide.

"You don't say?" Hogan said.

"Yes. And what's more, I don't have anything to do when the war is over. I wanted you to promise me that when the Allies take over Germany, you will remember all the times I was a friend to you, won't you?" Klink said, practically begging. "Colonel to Colonel, please. I don't want to be a POW."

"I'll see what I can do. But I'm not shure anything could be done for a _Colonel_ ," Hogan said.

"Please Hogan, I'm begging you! An extra loaf of white bread a week! Three hours of extra electricity!" Klink said, almost getting on his knees. "I'll let you go to town once a week!"

Just then, General Burkhalter burst in. "You're letting the prisoners go on leave?"

Klink jumped up to his feet and saluted the general. "Ah! General Burkhalter! What a nice surprise!" Klink said.

"I am here to tell you that I have been relieved of my duty. I am retiring from the army," Burkhalter said. "No party. Just a simple retirement, and a promotion."

"You're getting a promotion?" Klink asked.

"No. You are!" Burkhalter said.

"Me?" Klink asked.

"Him?" Hogan asked.

"Yes, you. You are taking my place as District General," Burkhalter said.

"I am honored, General, but who will take care of Stalag 13?" Klink asked.

"Captain Johan Schmitt will take over. He will arrive tomorrow, and he will take full command by next week," Burkhalter said, then left the room, but Klink followed, asking dozens of questions. Hogan walked outside and stood on the porch. He watched as Burkhalter's staff car drove off.

"What did he want?" Schultz asked.

"We have just lost Klink to the Big Leagues," Hogan said.

"What do you mean?" Schultz asked.

"Burkhalter is retiring, and Klink is taking his place. A captain will come tomorrow, and Klink will hand over command to him," Hogan explained.

"Oh boy," Schultz said sarcastically.

 **April 30, 1945:**

Today was the day Captain Schmitt would arrive, and the day of Klink's promotion. The prisoners were making a small platform for the promotion to take place.

"So what are we going to do?" Newkirk asked Hogan.

"I'm not shure, but I hope Schmitt is as dumb as Klink," Hogan said.

Then, a Gestapo staff car drove into the camp.

"Uh, oh. Here's old grumpy 'stash himself," Kinchloe said. Major Hochstetter walked up into Klink's office, followed by two Gestapo soldiers.

"I'll go see what's up at Gestapo-Town today," Hogan said, walking up to Klink's office.

"We have already lost, Klink!" Hofstetter yelled at Klink.

"But Major, I have nothing to do with this!" Klink said.

"Bah! No wonder the Fuher commits suicide the day you get promoted!" Hofstetter yelled.

Hogan opened the door and walked in. "Hogan! What do you want?" Klink asked.

"Sorry Sir. Didn't know you had company. Did I hear you say that Hitler killed himself?" Hogan asked.

"What is this man doing here!?" Hofstetter asked and yelled at the same time.

"Hogan, whatever it is, it must wait. Dismissed," Klink said.

"Sorry Sir, but I would love to hear of this about Hitler," Hogan said. Klink looked down at his papers, then at Hogan.

"Hogan, Hitler committed suicide in his bunker to avoid capture by the Russians, who had circled Berlin. He has named Karl Donitz as his successor in his will," Klink said.

"That's good to know. I guess the war won't last much longer, huh?" Hogan said as he walked out, and slammed the door behind him.

"He disrespected you! He left before you dismissed him!" Hofstetter said.

Klink waved him off. "It doesn't matter. The war is over for the Nazis," Klink said.

"Bah!" Hofstetter yelled, and stomped out the door.

 **May 7, 1945:**

Hogan and his men were just lounging around the barracks, when Kinchloe had a message from London.

"Papa Bear, you and the main men of your operation are to return to London. We believe the war is soon over in Europe. Signed, Winston Churchill," Kinchloe read. LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk all cheered.

"We're going home!" Newkirk cheered. Schultz then burst in the door, while the tunnel entrance was still open. Kinchloe rushed over to close the tunnel door.

"What was that!? Why were you cheering that you were going home?" Schultz asked.

Hogan walked over to the tunnel door and waved all the men sitting on it off.

"Schultz. We have been given orders to go back home. I would like you to call our beloved Commandant, and his protégé in here for an announcement," Hogan said.

"Whatever you say," Shultz said, then turned around. As he walked out, he whispered to himself, "I see nothing, I hear nothing, and I know nothing."

Soon, General Klink, Captain Schmitt, and Sergeant Schultz were all in the barracks.

"I know you three are wondering why you are here," Hogan said.

"Yes. I would like to know why. Why?" Klink asked.

"Well. For the past three years. We have operated an underground sabotage headquarters here, in Stalag 13," Hogan said.

Klink, Schmitt, and Schultz burst out laughing. "An underground operation? Here? Ha! Never!" Klink said, then stopped laughing and became stern. "You're not joking?"

Hogan walked over to the tunnel entrance bed, knocked on the bed twice, and the bed rose to reveal the tunnel entrance.

"I see **NOTHING**!" Schultz said, and looked away.

"You never see anything!" Klink said.

"After you, General," Hogan said, letting Klink go into the tunnel, followed by Schmitt, Schultz, and Hogan himself.

"Amazing! Hogan? Why are you telling me this now?" Klink asked.

"Commandant. We have received orders to return to London, because the war will be over within 48 hours," Hogan said. Klink sighed.

"I believe it. I get the promotion I've always waited for, and the war ends," Klink said.

"This must be reported!" Schmitt said.

"To whom? Berlin's telephone and telegraph lines have been cut, Hitler's dead, and High Command is too concerned with their own safety," Hogan said.

"I see what you mean," Schmitt said.

"I have an idea," Hogan said. "How about you three come with us? Schultz, you asked if whenever we escaped to take you with us. Klink, you were begging to not become a POW. Schmitt, well, you just seem like a nice guy."

"Are you implying desertion?" Schmitt asked.

"If the army you are in no longer exists, you aren't deserting," Hogan said.

"You're right. I will go!" Schmitt said.

"I will also," Klink said.

"Alright! Schultz, you in?" Hogan asked.

Schultz looked skeptical. "What about my wife?" Schultz asked.

"You can return after the Allies finish their occupation of Germany," Hogan said.

Schultz thought for a minute. "I'll go," Schultz said.

 **May 8, 1945: V-E Day**

Hogan got the three Germans and his four men all the way to England safe and sound, and when they arrived, Hogan explained everything about the Germans he brought with him. He had them be given the same treatment as they would give him or his men.

 **Epilogue:**

Wilhelm Klink and Robert Hogan moved to Palm Springs, California, so they could become business partners in a new business venture.

Hans Schultz moved to West Germany, to continue to live with his wife. He reclaimed his toy factory that the Nazis took away, and began his business again.

Johan Schmitt moved to West Berlin, and became a wealthy businessman.

The rest of the men moved back to their hometowns, and they all picked up life right where they left off. But they had to catch up on a lot of things.

 _Author's Note:_

How was that? I really like this show and decided to write something about it. There was an easter egg in the 1960's Batman show, where Colonel Klink opened one of the windows when Batman and Robin were climbing the wall. They talked a bit, then continued doing their business. I hope my grammar was much better this time. Until next time, this is PizzaSteve3902, signing off. Ciao!


End file.
